Dawn Moves Out
Dawn Moves Out is the second episode in the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on September 20, 2014 to 1.53 million viewers. Synopsis Dawn wants her own room, away from her crude brothers, but the new situation has some shortcomings for the quads. Plot Dawn has a sleepover with her friend, Mae. However, since she still shares bedroom with her brothers, the brothers make it very difficult for the girls. Mae feels uncomfortable telling Dawn secrets while her brothers are in the room. Dawn feels disgusted by her brothers because they keep interrupting. The following day, Dawn asks Anne if she can have her own room and is surprised when Anne agrees. Anne says that Dawn can have her own room because she's a girl and she's growing up and will soon be going through changes. Dawn carries her stuff from the quads' bedroom. They fight over her taking away their stuffed giraffe, Sprinkles, which tears in half. She uses Anne's comment about her going through changes, just to disgust the boys. Things don't turn out so well for Dawn after moving out. Her mom wants to spend all her time in Dawn's room so they can have "girl time" together, leaving no chance for Dawn to be alone or have fun with Mae. At the same time, the boys try to prove to Dawn that the quads bedroom was better. They get a chocolate fountain and start new inside jokes just to rub it in Dawn's face. Moreover, Dawn gets scared sleeping alone in a room without her brothers. When things get tough, she invites her brothers for a sleepover. They help her sleep through the night. The quads promise more future sleepovers. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Continuity * Dawn moves out of the shared bedroom in this episode into her own room, which is seen throughout the rest of the series and heavily featured in Diary of an Angry Quad and Quadsled. * This episode alludes to Dawn and her brother's eventually going through puberty. Dawn and Dicky's puberty is featured in the Season 3 episode, Tween Wolf. * In the Season 3 episode, Quadsled, it is revealed Dawn is still wondering what some of the inside jokes are. * This episode reveals that Mae is afraid of balloons. This is brought up in multiple other episodes including Keeping Up With the Quadashians and Cementing the Quads' Legacy. * This episode is the first to feature Tom's trains. Though it is said that he threw them out it is revealed that he kept them inside of a secret room in Tom's Get Sporty in Quadbusters. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Mae Valentine. * This is the first time where Dawn has privacy issues with her brothers. * Ever since Dawn moved out of the bedroom her brothers move more freely. Goofs * When Dawn is seen running out of the room, her hair is straight, but when she is shown out of the room, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail.